Tears
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: A cute little story about Yullen. There's also some LavixLenalee, but just a bit. THIS STORY IS BY GAARIN, NOT MIZUHARA. If you like it, please vote for Gaarin! CONTAINS BOYxBOY. We don't own D. Gray-Man, but if we did, there'd be a lot more Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears**

--

Gaarin's Note  
Hey guys, it's me, Gaarin! I actually do play some part in this account. (Orly? Yarly! Nowai... Dx)

So, this is something I wrote really late, when I should've been sleeping... (TAT) I wrote it myself. MYSELF. NO HELP FROM MIZUHARA. Thanks a lot, Beansprout.  
Speaking of food... Oh, we weren't? I'm hungry...

I guess I'm stealing the opportunity to post the first story then :D IN YOUR FACE MIZUHARA  
-Gaarin

--

It was just a regular day in April. It was raining outside the Black Order, the drops drifting down and around the cylindrical building, gathering at the bottom of every window pane.  
Lavi was sitting in his room, twiddling his thumbs. There was a stack of books on his left, and a stack of papers on his right. He was pointedly ignoring both, and staring through the sleets of water at the dreary gray world outside.  
"What's wrong, Lavi?"  
Lavi turned around. It was Lenalee, holding a cup of coffee. He gladly accepted it, and said, "The weather's kind of depressing."  
Lenalee smiled. "Well, you know. April showers."  
Lavi grinned, and turned to stare back out the window. "Thank you for the coffee, Lenalee-chan."  
"My pleasure, Lavi-chan!" replied Lenalee without thinking.  
When Lavi turned around with surprise, she'd already fled.  
Lavi looked back out the window.  
Allen was on the ground, far below him. He was sitting on a rock, looking out into the distance. Lavi frowned. Why would anyone sit outside without an umbrella in this weather?  
He didn't have much more time to ponder it before the break ended with a bell tolling, and he began booking and papering away again.

Yu Kanda pushed open the large black doors. Sure enough, that baka was sitting out in the rain, on a boulder. Was he crazy?  
"Hey, Moyashi! Komui wants to see you!"  
Allen didn't turn.  
Kanda sighed. He reluctantly opened his umbrella, and walked under it, over to Allen.  
"Hey, beansprout!"  
Allen didn't move.  
Kanda walked around him. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was passed out, dead, or sleeping. But he was sitting up.  
"Beansprout?" Kanda said cautiously, placing his hand on Allen's shoulder.  
Allen's eyes opened immediately.  
"Oh, sorry Kanda-san! I was just reflecting."  
Kanda looked at the drenched kid, with his expensive jacket sodden with water, and his pearly white hair clinging to his forehead.  
"Yeah, whatever. Komui wants to see you."  
Allen closed his eyes.  
"Just give me another half-hour."  
Kanda raised his eyes to the overcast clouds.

"He said it was urgent."  
Allen groaned.  
"Just fifteen minutes? You can stay with me..."  
Kanda sighed, and sat down on the other side of the rock. He then threw the umbrella at Allen. It was significantly less satisfying than throwing a knife at someone. It drifted into Allen's lap, covering his head, and he opened his eyes with surprise.  
"Why are you giving me this?"  
"You look freezing. Exorcists shouldn't catch pneumonia, there are so many better ways to die."  
Allen held the umbrella for three more seconds, and then blurted out awkwardly, "But, you're an Exorcist too!"  
Kanda 'tch'ed. "I'm not going to catch cold."  
Allen hesitated, and then moved over to sit beside Kanda.  
"What are you doing, Moyashi?"  
"I don't want you to get cold!"  
Kanda said, "I'm not! Go 'way!"  
Allen said, "No!" and held the umbrella over Kanda and himself. Kanda pushed him away.  
"Stop it!"  
"No!" Allen put his arms around Kanda, and pulled Kanda towards him.  
Kanda exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing, you stupid beansprout?! Let me go!"  
Allen repeated, "No!" and pulled Kanda closer until Kanda was sitting next to Allen.  
Kanda looked down at him. "Allen, what the hell--"  
Allen grinned. "You called me Allen."  
Kanda 'tch'ed. "So? You called me Kanda-san earlier. Just... let go!"  
Allen seemed to realize what he was doing, and hastily let go. He continued, however, to hold the umbrella between him and Kanda.  
"Beansprout..."  
Allen looked up at Kanda.  
"Were you crying?"  
Allen blinked innocently. "No..."  
Kanda said bluntly, "There are tear marks running down your cheeks."  
Allen replied, "Duh. It's raining, BaKanda."  
Kanda said in a low voice, "But they follow the tracks of the side of your nose... And your eyes look wetter than usual... And you're blushing, a little bit..."  
Allen blinked, then smiled. "The only tears that have run down my face today are God's tears, Kanda."  
Kanda looked at him. The white-haired teen looked completely innocent. Allen was, Kanda reflected thoughtfully, okay at lying.  
"Yeah, right. Why were you crying?"  
"I wasn't crying, Kanda-chan!"  
Kanda let that sink in for a few moments, before he unsheathed Mugen and said (a tad bemusedly), "What did you just call me, MOYASHI?!?!"  
Allen's hand flew to cover his mouth, as though that would erase the slip of his tongue. He got up, and began to run back to the doors, leaving Kanda with the umbrella.  
Kanda walked swiftly after the teen, and grabbed Allen's left arm, dragged him back to the rock, and placed the umbrella over both of them.  
"Beansprout! What did you just call me?"  
"K-K-K-Kanda-san! KANDA-SAN!"  
Kanda said, "Don't lie, please. I'm confused enough."  
Allen looked up at Kanda. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"Um... I promise?"  
"Cross your heart?"  
Kanda looked at Allen. "Moyashi! Just tell me already!!"  
Allen repeated in a pathetically low voice, "Cross your heart?"  
Kanda said slowly, "Cross my... heart..."  
Drops were falling down from Allen's face. Kanda looked up, and they were both still under the umbrella. Which meant...  
"I called you Kanda-chan. And I promise to never do it again, and--"  
"Shut up, Moyashi."  
Kanda kissed Allen.

--

Gaarin: Lol, that was pointless. This isn't exactly a big fic, but I'm too lazy to add any more, so don't keep checking back. Reviews would be appreciated though!

Mizuhara: Hey, Gaarin, what are you doing?

Gaarin: OH SHIT! Got to run!

--


	2. Chapter 2: Short, but sweet

--

Gaarin: Teehee, my second chapter! And mizuhara's got--? None! Haha!

Mizuhara: JUST YOU WAIT. Brilliance takes time.

Gaarin: Yeah, and Geniosity takes less time, un.

--

Lavi was working away boredly, thinking bored thoughts to his bored self. _Nothing scandalous or exciting ever happens around the Order. I mean, sure, there were all the missions and crap, but nothing fun ever really happens._ He needed a break. _Maybe I can try starting another rumour about Kanda and Allen being gay._ It had gotten around to a few people last time, but, thanks to Yuu finding out, it had quickly been quashed.

He read quickly through a boring book about medieval knights and princesses, and threw it away. It landed with a soft *thunk* into a large mound of papers and books, and sank below the surface, where it would probably resurface again seven months later.

Lavi let his green eye wander out the window. _Was Allen-chan still on the ground_? He looked down at the ground.

Faintly, he could see someone standing next to the Beansprout. It looked like a young woman, with long black hair flowing down her back. She had her arms around him, and they were both under a translucent plastic umbrella.

Lavi gasped. _Was that doll kissing Allen?_ He pressed his face up against the window. _She was. On the lips._ Lavi wondered, _Huh. I never thought Moyashi-chan would catch anyone except maybe Lenalee… or… _

Realization struck him, and he threw his book down on the desk. He stood up, and grabbed his trusty camera.

The old Bookman said, "Hey, Usagi. Have you actually sorted through all the thousands of books I gave you? 'Cause if you haven't, you're not leaving yet."

Lavi said, "I need to go, right now! It's urgent!"

The panda replied, "No, it's not. You need to stay here and record history."

Lavi groaned, and said, "I'm sorry, panda, but if what I think is happening is, then history is in the making right now!" He dashed out of the library, into the hallways, making for the exit.

"Hn." replied the Bookman, who continued to work.

Allen said quietly, "Kanda-san…"

Kanda looked at Allen. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. Even the scar that mauled his face served to make him look cuter, in a twisted way. Kanda replied, "Yes?"

"M-maybe we shouldn't be doing this right now…"

Kanda che-ed, uncaring. "We're just kissing."

Allen said, "Um, we're just kissing? We're _just kissing?! _Yeah, sure, we're just two Exorcists, with deadly weaponry, who've disliked each other since they met, kissing outside in the freaking rain in the middle of April. Oh yeah, and we're both males."

Kanda smirked. "Your point?"

Allen shuddered as Kanda's hand reached the back of his neck, and Kanda gently touched him with a finger. "Kanda-san…"

Kanda frowned. "Oh, I preferred Kanda-chan."

Allen sighed. "I'm going back inside now, Kanda. You yourself said Komui needs to see me urgently."

Kanda smiled again. "I lied, baka. I didn't want to see you get soaked. Komui said he needed to see you in at least two hours."

Allen groaned. "Whatever, it's cold out here anyway. Let's go inside."

Kanda nodded, and said, "Sure, but before we do…"

He kissed Allen again. Allen couldn't help but smile. Kanda's breath tasted like spice. There was no other word for it. As Allen's lips met his, he was met with the full-on sensation of wasabi, curry, oregano, chives, and a variety of other delicious flavourings.

He was also met with the sensation of a flashing light.

Kanda was the first one to realize what had happened. He ducked out from under the umbrella, and unsheathed Mugen. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BAKA-USAGI!"

Two more flashes followed, and then laughter. "You'll have to catch me first, Yuu-chaaan!"

Allen swallowed, and slowly, timidly lifted the edge of the umbrella off. He caught a tiny glance of Lavi laughing and running, and then the bunny had fled, taking with him photographs, camera, and the remainder of Allen's dignity.

Kanda said, "Come on, let's go inside." He ducked back under the umbrella, and grabbed Allen's hand. He pulled Allen over to the Black Order, breathing lightly.

As soon as they were inside, Allen pushed Kanda and umbrella away. Kanda smiled, and folded up the umbrella. He tossed it into a corner next to the door. "Want to go find and kill Lavi, Moyashi?"

Allen realized Kanda's meaning; if Lavi was dead, he could not show those pictures to anyone, just spread rumours. And he was always doing that, so people wouldn't pay much heed.

Allen smiled, his Dark Side emerging.

"Yes, let's."

--

Tehe! RNR please!


	3. Chapter 3: Of Caffeinated Drinks and Lol

Tears- Chapter 3- (sweatdrop)

Disclaimer: -Man doesn't belong to me un!

Caution: YAOI :3

* * *

Mizuhara: WTF?!

Gaarin: *shaking with laughter*

* * *

Lavi grinned up at his executioners.

"Ohai, guys! Sup?"

Kanda and Allen gave each other grim looks. They had trapped Lavi in a corner of the library, after two relentless hours of chasing him down. Allen had his Clown Crown activated, and Kanda had Mugen at Lavi's throat.

Kanda growled, "Give us the pictures, or I'll make you into rabbit stew, and give you to Jerry."

Lavi cocked his head playfully. "What pictures, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda stiffened. "DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NA-" Allen placed a hand on Kanda's arm, and Kanda quieted.

Lavi looked over at Allen. "Awww, gonna get your _boyfriend_ to show me some mercy?"

Allen grinned. "No, we just don't want to get blamed for the murder."

Lavi gulped, and thought to himself, "I am so screwed."

He began to say, "Please, no, don't, guys… I'm… I'm sorry…"

Allen giggled obscenely. "You liar. Where are the pictures?"

Lavi shrugged. "I… well… Lenalee…"

Allen looked at Kanda. "We are so caught."

Kanda che-ed. "Not if I can help it. Let's go find Lenalee."

The couple ran away from Lavi, leaving him breathing heavily in the corner, still sitting on his haunches, scared stiff. He had escaped… for now.

Maybe, reflected Lavi, it was time to give up his prankster ways. To become a respectful, proper Bookman, and stop pulling tricks on everyone else.

Lavi grinned. Or maybe it was time to go find Lenalee and distribute the pictures throughout the Black Order.

Kanda and Allen ran up to Reever. "Hey, have you seen Lenalee?"

Reever nodded. "She was off talking to Bak-chan. He's here on a vacation…"

Kanda looked at Allen. "Shit."

Bak smiled. "It's so- so nice to see you, Lenalee!"

Lenalee smiled back, melting Bak's heart, and causing him to almost break out in hives. "You too, Bak-chan! Why are you visiting?"

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you… y'know… and… uh… everyone else…"

Lenalee blushed. Bak was a bit socially awkward, in the same way that broccoli was a bit of a vegetable. "Oh… that's nice. Have you seen Lavi?"

Bak's face colored. "Why??"

Lenalee shrugged. "He gave me this folder, and told me not to open it, just to keep it safe for him."

Bak pictured the playboy rabbit. The contents of that package could be scandalizing! He grabbed the folder, and, to Lenalee's shock, looked inside it immediately.

He paled at the contents, and then said, "Le-Le-Lenalee? I think you should- should see this…"

"Come on, Moyashi! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BAKAUSAGI!!" Bak, Lavi and Lenalee heard Kanda's thundering voice, carrying through the hallways.

They'd locked themselves in Bak's room, and had been working on a way to show these pictures to every single person in the Black Order without being killed.

Lavi grinned. "Kanda sounds happy."

Lenalee's face paled a little. "I hope he doesn't hurt you too much, Lavi…"

Bak briefly considered handing Lavi over to the enemy.

Lavi shrugged. "Meh. Yuu-chan doesn't scare me, and, while Allen might act all tough around Kanda, we all know he's a saint. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

Lenalee said, "Are you sure?"

Lavi thought about it a little more as out in the hallway, Allen described exactly how they should kill Lavi/ Bak/ anyone else necessary. "Not really…"

Bak stiffened as Lavi patted Lenalee on the back. "Don't worry, though. Allen won't hurt _you_. You haven't really done anything wrong."

Bak said, "Maybe we could, um, give the pictures around inconspicuously. If there was only someone who saw everyone every day…"

Lenalee and Lavi turned to each other, and said in unison, "Coffee."

Bak blinked. "Cof--fee?"

Lenalee got a pure look of satanic evil on her face, that, if Komui saw, he would go and lock himself in his room crying for the rest of his life. Lavi explained the plan to Bak, who had to stifle his laughter. It was perfect.

Jerry, the 'happy' cook, was making some grilled cheese and ham for an old Finder, and was having a conversation with the man. "Oh, now how are you, hon?"

The man shrugged. "Fine, fine. And yourself?"

Jerry smiled. "Oh, I'm good, I'm good, hon. Those two young Exorcists, Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda, well, they've been acting strangely all morning! Running around the building, screaming at people to get out of their way… I mean, they're both pretty strange anyway. Kanda only eats stuff like soba, and Allen usually orders… a lot…" He shuddered, picturing the mountains of food Allen had consumed.

At that moment, Lenalee walked up, with a tray of coffee mugs in her hands. "Good morning, Jerry-san!"

Jerry smiled at the pert young lady. "Hello, Lenalee doll! What can I make for you this morning, honey?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just here to drop off the coffee," Lenalee's bright smile faded into an evil smirk worthy of Komui after creating a new Komurin model, "and to tell you that if you find any pictures taped to the bottom of your mug, then they weren't from me, but you should definitely take care to show them to everyone else you know."

Jerry drank his coffee as Lenalee walked away innocently, a spring in her step. After he had chugged the contents of the cup, he turned the cup over, and began laughing his head off.

"Dear… mother… omigawd… umbrella… Allen… Yuu… g-g-g-"

The curious finder grabbed the cup, and looked at the picture. He then said to Jerry, "Mind if I borrow this?" and, without waiting for an answer, ripped the picture off and ran to go show every other Finder in the cafeteria.

The pictures spread throughout the Order relatively quickly, considering only about sixteen people were given coffee mugs. Some of the best reactions were when Komui found his (SON OF A MOTHER DUCK!), when Cross found his (Wow… never thought that brat would catch anyone… I should have worked him harder.), when Bookman found his (Lavi's been busy again, I assume?), and when Tiedoll found his (I'm going to find Allen Walker and beat the shit out of him! MARIE! WE'RE GONNA GO PROTECT YOUR BROTHER!!!). Lenalee, Lavi and Bak all agreed that the funniest reaction had to have been Reever's. "Huh. I knew I'd win that bet."

Then again, neither Allen nor Kanda had found out yet…

* * *

Gaarin: I'm enjoying writing this…

Mizuhara: Yeah, well… it sucks.

Gaarin: YEAH WELL YOU SUCK.

Mizuhara: Touche.


	4. Plotline changes

Plotline changes!  
Okay, so I know you all hate these notes of impending doom, but hear me out, loves.  
So, I read this fic (because apparently it's still being reviewed O.o") and I decided to change the plot. It will no longer be pure gayness, now there will be angst, as well as humor.  
So Allen gets called to Komui's office, and told that there is, in fact, a way to remove the Fourteenth. But it involves the problem of Allen dying in the process. He tells his friends about it, and they all say confidently that he shouldn't do it.  
Then, Allen decides to ask his boyfriend Kanda about it, and omits the part where he dies, seeing as he thinks Kanda already knows that. Kanda tells him that yes, he should, it's his duty. Allen and Kanda fight, and begin to alienate themselves from each other. Lavi and Lenalee try to get them back together, with many hilarious ideas (and stupid ideas, in fact most of them are stupid ideas xD). The fic is funny and stuff until, one night, Allen enters the operation room...  
I think I'll continue with this altered plotline. Thanks for reading, stay tuned!  
Love, Gaarin  
(Whom you should vote for on all the computers you can 'cause she's pretty fly... for a white guy xD)


End file.
